Regrets
by jeanmarie95
Summary: Regrets will always happen.


**A/N: My second Fresme, enjoy! :D Reviews are welcome! :D**

After being forced by the cruel tyrant of Paris, Judge Claude Frollo to choose life and death at the pyre, I chose life. It was not because of that I loved him, was to secure the future of my people, the Gypsies. They have been persecuted for more than twenty years, like a hunter hunting a boar for its meat.

He took me down from the pyre and put me in his carriage. During the ride to the Palace of Justice, silence filled the air. I was glaring at him, his onyx eyes bore into my emerald green ones. He turned to look out of the window.

"Happy now?" I asked venomously.

He whipped his head back, " What did you say?"

I gritted my teeth. " I said, happy now?"

"Of course I am La Esmeralda. You have clouded my mind with too much of unholy thoughts, you will have to be responsible for it." he said nonchalantly.

I whacked his arm and retorted, "It's not my fault if you do not have self-control!" He smirked, "Such a feisty woman, I wonder how would you be in bed." The guard spoke up suddenly, " We have reached Palace of Justice sire." "Very well then,my servant will show you to your chamber." I snorted as he took his leave. His servant, Madame Luce, a stout woman with a motherly face, directed me to my room. It was magnificent, the rosewood poster bed was draped in soft silk, the marble floor was pristine, the wardrobe and dressing table was filled with all the luxuries that a girl could want. I couldn't believe it, my jaw dropped to the floor. " Please be ready by dinner time mademoiselle." she said kindly and left.

By dinner time, I was seated beside Frollo at the long table, laid with the most delicious food that I have ever seen! Roast chicken, beef, fish stew, baked potatoes and lamb chops. I stuffed food into my mouth, looking like a beggar who hasn't eaten for years. I choked on my food, tears formed in my eyes. I was trying to cough it out but it was no use. Frollo quickly took the ewer of water and poured it into my globet. I drank it down clearing my throat. He gently stroke my back with his spindly fingers.

" Are you alright?" he asked concernedly his face showed so much emotion that it was not, human.

I nodded at him," I am alright."

Our eyes met, examining each others facial features. Even though he was in his late fifties, he was surprisingly handsome. His sunken eyes and high cheekbones fit well into his aquiline nose and angular face. His sliver coif hair made him looked distinguish. After dinner, I slipped into my nightgown and slept soundly on the soft mattress.

Few weeks later, I started to enjoy Frollo's company. He wasn't like other people think of him, ruthless, genocidal and tyrannical. But behind closed doors, he treats me as though I am a goddess, lavishing me with beautiful dresses and accessories. He cares for me and worships the ground that I walked.

One day, Pheodus de Chateaupers, Captain of the Guards came to the Palace, he went and greet me." Esmeralda! You are alive!"

I raised my eyebrows, " Well, I'm also shocked that you are still here! " I replied cheekily, looking at his polished golden armour.

He grinned, 'Well, Frollo let me stay on to work here. So, did you and Frollo, you know?"

I looked at him indignantly and hit his arm playfully, "Phoebus! I did not! He's not that kind of person! Anyway, how is life treating you?" I changed the subject deftly.

He shuffled his feet and ran his hand through his shoulder-length blonde hair. " Er, well I am marrying Fleur-De-Lys, my fiancée next month. I would like to invite you."

"I wish you the very best! Thank you for the invitation." I smiled widely. " See you at the wedding then! "

After Phoebus and Fleur got married, Frollo and I were back in the Palace of Justice I went to the library, as it was still early. Frollo was seated at his desk, reading a piece of report. I randomly picked a tome of book and flipped through the pages looking at the drawings. Frollo stood behind me.

"Reading a book?" he asked.

" No, just looking at the pictures, I am illiterate.' I said in a small voice.

" I could teach you." he murmured.

My emerald eyes lit up. I pulled him to the office desk and said, " Teach me!"

Every lesson, I gave all ears to him, his baritone voice rolled out from his tongue when he read every syllabus. His spindly fingers were wrapped around my hand as I held the quill. I felt warm and my cheeks were as red as roses. Few lessons later, I was quite apt at reading and writing. I wrote a letter to Clopin, the King of gypsies and showed it to Frollo. He smiled, with an amused expression on his face. He stood behind me and snaked his arms around my waist, inhaled my untamed hair and whispered in my ear. I blushed hotly.

For weeks, he continued his routine which would leave me blushing. I noticed that he was lenient with the gypsies. Allowing them to perform on streets and buy necessities from local traders. This was carried on for months until one day, Frollo burst into the office, his face was exhausted and grim.

" His majesty,was told of my leniency with the gypsies and has ordered me to carry out my previous role or they will be killed like dogs!" I gasped.

"Well, what are you going to do?" He slumped into the armchair and ruffled his hair. " I-I- I don't know.." he swallowed.

" Claude, please! Help my people!" I begged. Frollo was silent, it felt like eons.

" The gypsies have to convert." he spoke.

I nodded. The next day, Claude went to see the King and suggested that idea. He agreed and it was decreed. Many gypsies rejoiced and cheered. I kissed Claude on the cheeks.

" Thank you Claude, it means so much to me." For the first time, he blushed under the alabaster skin.

Every gypsy, converted and they were taught by Pierre Grinoire, poet and playwright. Several months later, Claude's love for me grew and professed his love to me and we got married two months later. The wedding ceremony was very gallant. The cathedral was decorated with bouquets of roses and the aisle was laid with red carpet. My wedding dress was elegant and white, with pearl sequins around the V-shaped collar. It showed some of my cleavage. The lace train was very long. Claude's robe was a like his usual judicial cassock, but with a change of colour. Almost the whole citizens of Paris turned up for the wedding. Claude's kiss was tender and passionate, his thin lips nibbling mine. We enjoyed our wedding night.

Even though Claude tells me that he loves me, I couldn't reply. It was not because I was shy, it was because I was afraid, afraid of being mocked, afraid of being naive. I know he wouldn't, but I couldn't take chances. I know he was patiently waiting for me to say, 'I love you.'

Months later I realised that I was pregnant. The morning sickness was violent and I had frequent headaches. Claude would be there, cuddling me and whisper onto my very swollen belly. I would feel nothing but bliss. We were supposed to go to our vacation home, but Claude had to deal with a band of bandits from Persia. They were good swordsmen as one of the Captain of the Guards in Toulouse was killed, his head severed and put on a spear. Since then, Claude made sure every traveller and immigrants were throughly checked. He was still dealing with them, but it took too long. I was frantically pacing around the room, praying.

Few hours later, I could hear people yelling and giving out orders. I went out to see what was commotion. I shrieked. Claude was in a stretcher, bloodied from the battle. His clothes were torn and his chiseled alabaster body was heaving heavily. Crimson blood was flowing from his head and there were several deep wounds on his body. His cheekbone had a horizontal cut on it. I followed them into the hospital wing.

" Claude , Claude can you hear me?" I said.

He looked at me and he was out of cold. Doctors came rushing in, ushering me out. Phoebus arrived to scene. "Esmeralda, where is the Judge?"

" He is in the hospital doctors are in there. What actually happened Phoebus why is Claude wounded so badly?" I asked in a very distressed voice.

Phoebus took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. " The guard that were chasing after the bandits were dead, all forty of them. Frollo and I had no choice but to fight them. I killed a dozen of them and I tried to help him, but I was knocked out . There were at least twenty of them fighting him . I am sure he will be alright."

I nodded . I know that being the Minister of Justice is a hazardous job, but I was still not prepared for this kind of scenario. The doctors came out, their face was grim but relief. The surgeon said, : Madame Frollo, we have to stitch up the wounds, he's alive, but-"

" But what?!" I asked hysterically, eyes mad as a madman.

" But we do not know how serious is his concussion is. I have kept him sedated that would last a few days. By then, we still can't know." he said firmly and left.I was visibly shaken.

When the day came I was nervous, he would be awake by now. Everyone was present and Claude's eyes fluttered open. He looked around, but he did not speak.

"Minister, can you look at me?" the surgeon asked in firm voice. He still was unresponsive.

" Claude, could you look at the doctor please?" I asked nicely, cupping his face in my hands . His eyes once filled with life, was void.

The doctor pulled me out and said in a very grim voice, almost apologetically, " I'm sorry I did not tell you that the Minister had a number concussion before I did not want to worry you." I sank onto my knees and wailed.

Suddenly, my head was spinning and I could feel warm water flowing between my thighs. My swollen belly hurts. "Madame, are you alright? My God, her water just broke, call for the midwives! HURRY!" he yelled at the guards. Labour was hell without Claude by my side, but somehow I managed to pull through. I delivered to twins, a boy and a girl. I named them Julius and Athena.

Few years later, both of them grew up as wonderful children. Julius was a carbon copy of his father, but with darker skin. Athena looked like me when I was a toddler,bushy hazel hair, tan skin and emerald-green eyes.

" Mama! Mama! Julius hit me!" cried Athena, her hazel curls bounce as she ran towards me.

" Well, she snatched the chaperon that papa used to wear!" he retorted.

"Athena, do not snatch that from your brother." I said tenderly.

" Yeah, because when I grow up, I will be the Minister of Justice, just like papa was!" he said with pride, puffing out his chest as he wore the chaperon.

During that precious moment, I hugged both of them tightly and said to them, " Now, run along now, your father and I will be down soon." they zoomed out of the room, down to the dining area. They ran back and kissed Claude on the cheek, and ran out again.

I looked at Claude, who still staring at the azure sky. I combed his hair, kissed his lips tenderly and wheeled him put of the room. " I love you." I whispered. Even though It was too late for him to hear it, I am still waiting, for the day to come.


End file.
